


Flame of the wild

by Jotaro_Joestar



Category: Zelda - Fandom
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-29
Updated: 2020-09-29
Packaged: 2021-03-07 18:48:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,233
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26712466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jotaro_Joestar/pseuds/Jotaro_Joestar
Relationships: Gf and bf/ husband and wife





	1. Chapter 1

"Zelda come here you will miss dinner."

"But mooooooooom, I'm playing tag with linky."

"Hey!dont call me linky."

Zelda could only remember those parts of her childhood, the way she liked to play tag with her neighbor, link and

all the times her mother took her home before she had the chance to play properly.

That was until one day after her last year in middle school, she confessed and got rejected by link.

Her heart was broken, but she still loved link, until the next month he moved away to castle town.

Their mothers were close friends, that's why her mother would occasionally visit them, but Zelda refused to go every time, she was embarrassed to see link after he rejected her.

But 4 years later, Zelda must move to castle town too to attend her new university, she was on her way to her new apartment when she saw it, smash university.

-fast forward to one week later-

6:00 AM Zelda's alarm starts beeping 

Zelda wakes up and yeets herself out of bed.

"Oh no, I will be late for my first day of school."

Zelda quickly takes a shower and changes to her clothes, a turquoise shirt with a black skirt.

She quickly then runs outside an grabs a helmet and rides her bike.

A quick glance at her phone makes her hurry as it's 6:30

In less than 10 minutes Zelda arrives at the school grounds, she quickly parks her bike in the bike park.

She breathes in "remember to make a good first impression."

Zelda softly knocked on the door,"enter." said professor snake.

As the door closes behind her, the bell rang, determining the period is now in session.

"Oh, the new student, please introduce yourself."

"Hi, I'm Zelda Shigiki, I came from Kakkiriko town, and I'm pleasured to be here today."

"Thank you Zelda, please have a seat."

Zelda looked around, she saw an empty seat beside a girl with blue hair and navy eyes, so she sat down next to her.

"So you're the new girl huh." the girl said.

"Yes, I'm Zelda, I mean you just heard my name so you already know, but nice to meet you."

"The names Byleth, nice to meet you Zelda."

"SILENCE PLEASE."

"Aight talk to you later."

The class went on about ariels an tilts until the bell rang, Zelda noticed a tall lady with green hair and a white dress come through the door.

"Hi class, I will be your new teacher, call me miss Palutena please tell me your names."

The class had eleven students and a chair for a twelfth , one by one the class said their names.

Ness

Lil Mac

Bowser jr.

PAC man

Samus

Peach

Corrin 

Yoshi

Riddly 

Beyleth

Zelda 

"Ok good, time to start the class."

Ms.Palutena talked about final smashes and how they are used, "so for example, my final smash,mega lazer drags oppone-

There was a hard knock on the door.

"Come in dear."

The door opened to reveal a boy with blond hair, blue eyes, and a blue shirt, Zelda's eyes were about to pop out, there was no mistaking it, this was link.

Hey guys thanks for reading this story I appreciate your support and sorry if the chapter was too short it's my first time writing.


	2. Chapter 2

Zelda could not believe her eyes, Link, of all the people, LINK is in her class.

Before she could even start fangirling over him he started to introduce himself before the teacher asked him.

"Hi, I'm Kurogo Link, l came from Kakkiriko village, nice to meet y'all."

"Very well Link, please have a seat."

Link went on and plopped himself in the seat between Zelda an Ridley, which made Zelda even more nervous than before.

"Yo Rid, Long time no see."

"Hey Link, didn't expect ya ta be here."

"H-hi Link, how a-are you."

"Wait, do I know you?Hey Rid, who's this?"

"Oh, it's the new girl, Zeida or somthin'."

"Hmm......, that doesn't ring a bell."

"It's ok, it has been five years since we last saw each other, it's me, Zelda."

"WAITIT'SYOU"

"Yes Link, it's me Zelda"

Link felt some awkward silence, after all those years she still remembers him.

"How did remember me, it has been five years."

"Well that's easy, your smooth blonde hair is unforgettable, so is your cute blue eyes, oh and your abs-"

Zelda suddenly snapped back to reality, realizing what she said, she covered her face and blushed, Link was blushing too.

Ridley was watching them,"yare yare daze."

"Anyway class back to the lesson."

As Ms. Palutena continued to talk about final smashes, Link could not shake off the feeling that Zelda had feelings for him even after all those years.

He felt something, something new that he had never experienced before, but he couldn't quite put his finger on it,Ms. Palutena brought him back to reality by asking him about his final smash.

Lunch time came quickly, Zelda and Byleth sat down on a table, eating and chitchatting, when suddenly Link came out of nowhere and sat in front of Zelda.

"H-hey Zel, mind if I sit here."

"I-it's ok, I don't really mind."

"I have a question for you Zel, do you still love me?"

Zelda blushed at what Link said.

"Y-yes I do Link."

"Then please Zelda, please go out with me."

Zelda could not believe herself, not only is Link in her class, but he's asking her out.

"Ok Link I-I will go out with you."

Link and Zelda quickly blush after that, and start completing their food,Ridley joins the gang after obviously eavesdropping on Link and Zelda's talk.

"Yo Link calm down it's the first day of school and you're collecting fangirls."

"Shut up Rid."

"Hey newbie, you're a Kokiri right?"Byleth blurted out between mouthfuls of bread.

"Yes I am, and who are you?"

"I'm Byleth nice ta meet ya, it's rare to see a Kokiri nowadays." 

The rest of the day finally finished and Zelda packed her stuff to go home, in the hallway, she was stopped by a tall guy with red hair, and a slightly dark skin.

"Hey there, new girl, what's your name."

"Hi, I'm Zelda"

"Hey Zelda, I'm Ganon, Ramsey Ganon."

"Nice to meet you Ganon."

"Go out with me"

That was so abrupt and quick that Zelda needed a second to understand that.

"Oh I'm sorry, I'm already dating another guy."

"Really, who is that guy."

Link appears out of nowhere.

"It is me, Link."

Zelda blushes, "I know that Link, plz don't embarrass me."

Ganon stares at Link, "understandable, have a great day."

"So Zel wanna fetch a drink at Beedle's."

"Sure, why not."

Ganon was still staring at Link while he talked to Zelda, pure hatred in his eyes, he was envious of Link, he thought Zelda deserves more than a mere Kokiri, but he had a plan, a nasty one in fact.

Hi guys, sorry if the story picked up really quickly, I promise you that this is still the beginning, btw I realized that I accidentally put Samus and Ridley in the same class, well, might as well play with it.


	3. Chapter 3

Ganon was still staring at Link and Zelda even after they left, and his plan has now started.

He turned his head to a mysterious fighter and signaled for him to follow them.The fighter then disappeared into a puff of smoke, leaving Ganon smiling menacingly.

Link and Zelda were having a nice chitchat when Link sensed something following them when he stopped and looked at Zelda, "Act normal, there is something following us."

Zelda nodded and continued walking, but this time she was sensing the thing that Link was worried about.

Link entered an alleyway and grabbed something from his bag, and Zelda didn't recognize it at first but quickly realized it's a boomerang.

Link quietly placed the boomerang her hand and told her to use it when necessary, and took out a bow for himself. Zelda was shocked Link carried such dangerous weapons in his bag.

She had no time to react before a shiruken made of water was headed her way but Link shot it with an arrow and knocked it away.

Zelda heard a sound behind her but Link was quicker than her. He shot a glowing arrow at the direction the sound was, she then saw a body fall on the ground.

"It's Greninja, a Pokémon from the roster." Link answered her question before she asked, " let's go, we don't need to waste our time."

At Beedle's 

" Link, what was that cool move you used on Greninja?" Zelda was eying her ice caramel cappuccino.

" Zelda, were you paying attention in class or where you daydreaming about me?"

Zelda blushed "N-no it's not about that."

Link smiled, " it's my final smash, ancient bow and arrow, it's strong, but it needs precision and timing."

" why would a fellow student try and hurt us."

"I might have an answer to that, Rid told me about that Ganon guy, he appears to be a bully who's into hot girls, and he has his own gang, Bowser, the king of koopas, Cia, a user of dark magic, Greninja, the ninja Pokémon, and Ghirahim, not a lot is known about him."

"They sound like trouble to me Link, better stay out of their way."

Link paid the waiter and left the caffe with Zelda, he realized the time and panicked.lt was six pm already, his house was Two hours away and that is without traffic.

Zelda noticed Link was worried about the time, her house was really close but she didn't want to bother Link.

"H-hey Zel...Can I please s-stay at yours tonight?"

For Zelda this was the point where every fangirl breaks from happiness so she didn't hesitate for a second and agreed.

"Wow, that was quick, I expected you to blush and feel shy just like before."

Zelda blushed, "I-idiot, I'm grown up now."

"That's the Zelda I know."

"Ok then, you can't come to my house tonight."

"H-hey Zel I was joking I didn't mean it."

She poked her tongue out."You fell for it, same old Link."

"Ok Zelda let's stop the jokes and head home."

"Wow, you're already addressing it as your home."

"Well, when we get married this may be our home one day."

Link turned to Zelda to see her red as a tomato when he suddenly realized what he said and smiled.

"It's just a joke you know."But inside, he didn't want it to be.


	4. Chapter 4

The walk to Zelda's house was quick, neither of them talked during the walk. After about ten minutes they arrived at the house, it was a two story building with an attic, but was remarkably colorful.

"You seem surprised Link, is it of the colors?"

"Well, it's too colorful....NOT IN A BAD WAY."

Zelda giggled, "it ain't much but it's my home."

Link was amazed by the interior of Zelda's house, it had everything he could dream of, a big kitchen, a plasma TV,a king size bed and the list goes on.

"So, do you like it? It's not that bad."

"LIKE IT? I LOVE IT!"

"Calm down Link, let's play some Legend of Peach quest of the Spicy Meatball."

"IS THAT THE NEW NINTENDO SWITCH."

"Yes Link please calm down."

"Ok, but let's play Kirby Kart, I'll be king Dedede."

"Ok ok, but you make dinner."

The match lasted for about ten minutes before Link got the infamous blue shell and ended Zelda's life.

"Aw come on, I was about to win it."

Link chuckled at Zelda's reaction, she puffed up her cheeks with anger.

"It's not funny Link!"

"No I was just laughing at you reaction."

"Whatev-."

"It was cute."

Zelda blushed and hid her face behind her hair.

"L-lets move on to making dinner ok."

"Ok, what do you want?"

"An omelette please, and write something with the ketchup."

Zelda watched in amazement as Link threw the ingredients around and played with them, eventually turning to smile at her.A few minutes later and the food was done.

"Wow Link, you really are an amazing cook, can you write something on the omelette?"

Link held the pack of ketchup and squirted something on the egg, Zelda read it and her heart melted.

"I love you Zelda, Do you love me?" Zelda read.

Link looked at her awkwardly and smiled, she smiled back at him.

"I hope this answers your question."

She leaned in and kissed Link, he was shocked but happy. The kiss lasted for a few seconds before Zelda broke it, she couldn't help but turn tomato red and cover her face.

"I w-will eat the e-egg now."

Link was blushing too, but not as heavily as Zelda.

"Wow Link, that's the best egg I've eaten in my life, have you considered becoming a cook?"

"Well I'm hesitating about entering a cooking show, but in certain I'm gonna lose on the first round, besides I need a partner to cook."

"Go ahead, I'll be your partner."

"O-ok."

While the couple were were chatting and laughing, a dark shadow was watching them from the window.

Greninja was spying on them as an order from Ganon, but he heard enough.

"A cooking show eh, we'll see about that, Link."


End file.
